Future Warrior
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan 1= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Ultimate Future Warrior= Summary The Future Warrior (未来戦士) is a custom character and main protagonist in the video game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, and is a crucial part of the game's story. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | High 5-A | Low 4-C | 4-B | 4-A | At least 3-C | 2-B | 2-B Name: The Future Warrior (Given title), Brave Warrior, Mysterious Warrior, Time Patrol Warrior, Time Patroller, Ace Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse Gender: Unknown (Can be male or female depending on the player's preference), iconic is male Age: Unknown, iconic appears to be in his mid 20's Classification: Elite Time Patroller, Saiyan/Human/Namekian/Frieza's Race/Majin (Iconic appearance is that of a Saiyan), Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), True Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Afterimage Creation, Breath Attack, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and form defensive barriers), Skilled in martial arts, Information Analysis, Weapon Mastery, Forcefield Creation, Magic, Energy/Ki Sensing, Shockwaves Generation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Via solar flare), Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Reactive Power Level (Saiyan only), Danmaku (Via Hellzone Grenade), Statistics Amplification (Via Kaioken and other powerups), Transformations (Via Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 and Unlocked Potential), Homing Attack, Enhanced Senses (Saiyan and Namekian only), Elasticity, Body Control (Majin and Namekian only), Regeneration (Low-Mid as a Namekian, Mid-High as a Majin), Transmutation (Via Candy Beam, Majin only), Sleep Manipulation, Energy Nullification, Teleportation, BFR, and Dimensional Travel (Via Instant Transmission and Kai Kai), Magic, Creation and Weapon Creation (Can materialize weapons out of thin air), Soul Manipulation (Can switch bodies with their enemy), Energy Absorption (Via Drain Field and Drain Charge), Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Buu Saga and Onwards), Telekinesis, Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement, Power Mimicry, Resistant to the following: Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations (Saiyan, Namekian and Majin only), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the effects of Demigra's Dark Magic), and Poison (Majin only), Fusionism (Namekian and Majin only) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Capable of fighting a Dark Magic enhanced Raditz) | Dwarf Star level (Fought on par with a weakened Great Ape Vegeta) | Small Star level (Able to match the Ginyu Force) | Solar System level (Helped Super Saiyan Goku defeat Dark Magic empowered Final Form Frieza) | Multi-Solar System level (Battled Dark Magic empowered Super Perfect Cell) | At least Galaxy level+ (Fought Dark Magic empowered Majin Buu, completely destroyed Mira's body) | Multiverse level (Killed Demon God Demigra Final with the help of Super Saiyan 3 God Ki Goku if the player beat him fast enough they didn't need help from Goku and fought on-par with Beerus and Whis in a test. The Supreme Kai of Time feared that, if Beerus and the Future Warrior were to fight, they would have destroyed the dimension of time they resided in, which is implied to be the Time Nest and the former being stated to be able to destroy everything. In the GT Saga, he fought a tag-teamed match with Gogeta against three amplified entities who were comparable to Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's raw power, who is so powerful that Beerus praises his power, which he does not for Demigra) | Multiverse level (Trained for over 2 years and became far stronger than before. Fought on par with the Future Warrior and Time Patrol Trunks while being controlled by the Time Breaker Mask) Speed: Relativistic (Able to keep up with a Dark Magic empowered Raditz) | FTL (Could keep pace Dark Magic empowered Vegeta) | At least FTL+ (Kept pace up with the Ginyu Force) | Massively FTL+ (Speed is on par with Dark Magic empowered Final Form Frieza) | Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Base Goku, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL during the Otherworld Tournament Saga) | Massively FTL+ (Fought Dark Magic empowered Majin Buu and Mira) | Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with a semi-serious Beerus, Whis and Demon God Demigra Final) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class G | Class G | Class G | At least Class G, likely higher | At least Class G, likely much higher | At least Class G, likely far higher | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Dwarf Star Class | Small Star Class | Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | At least Galactic+ | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Large Planet level | Dwarf Star level | Small Star level | Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level | At least Galaxy level+ | Multiverse level | Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of continuously undergoing missions and fighting powerful enemies without tiring) Range: Standard melee range to extended melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range to extended melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range to extended melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range to extended melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range to extended melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission. | Standard melee range to extended melee range. At least Galactic with ki blasts and attacks. Low Multiversal with Instant Transmission and Kai Kai. | Standard melee range to extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Low Multiversal with Instant Transmission and Kai Kai. | Standard melee range to extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Low Multiversal with Instant Transmission and Kai Kai. Standard Equipment: The Power Pole, a Scouter, multiple healing capsules, the Z-sword Intelligence: The Future Warrior is an incredibly skilled and talented combatant, quickly rising to become one of the strongest fighters in the series' history over the course of their adventures. Although a greenhorn at first, they show an incredible aptitude for learning, mastering virtually every signature technique of the most powerful fighters in the series, including the likes of Beerus, Goku, Frieza, Buu, among other individuals. Their rapid rise had them recognized by multiple individuals of great standing, including The Supreme Kai of Time, Whis, and Beerus, being trusted enough to go after Demigra to avoid the collateral that would occur should the God of Destruction attempt to dispose of him, showing far more restraint and control than even ancient fighters such as him. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Saiyan Saga | Return of the Saiyans Saga | Ginyu Force Saga | Frieza Saga | Cell Saga | Majin Buu Saga | God of Destruction Beerus/Demon God Demigra/GT Saga | Xenoverse 2 Note 1: For a full list of the Future Warrior's techniques, see here. Note 2: The Future Warrior is only part of the Dragon Ball Xenoverse game timeline, and has no relation to canon characters in Dragon Ball Super. Gallery File:Dragon-Ball-Xenoverse-0821-07.jpg|Future Warrior File:Dragon-Ball-Xenoverse-0821-06.jpg|Female Saiyan Future Warrior File:Female_Earthling_custom_character_xenoverse.jpg|Female Human Future Warrior File:Male_Earthling_custom_character_xenoverse.jpg|Male Human Future Warrior File:Dragon-Ball-Xenoverse-0821-05.jpg|Male Saiyan Future Warrior File:Female_Majin_custom_character_xenoverse.jpg|Female Majin Future Warrior File:Male_Majin_custom_character_xenoverse.jpg|Male Majin Future Warrior File:Namekian_custom_character_xenoverse.jpg|Namekian Future Warrior File:SD6W3R7.jpg|Frieza's race Future Warrior Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Warriors Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Aliens Category:Saiyans Category:Namekians Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Transformation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Energy Users Category:Adults Category:Time Travelers Category:Afterimage Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Soul Users Category:Heat Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Sound Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acrobats Category:Healers Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2